Loving a Heartless
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: It's been one year since Elena transitioned and no one has seen or heard from Damon until Elijah returns to Mystic Falls claiming to have seen the older Salvatore. After convincing Damon to come back, something is different about him, and Elena, Stefan and the rest of their friends want to know why. But what is he hiding? And who is Eric Northman? (Eric/Damon slash).
1. Prologue

Author's Note- Hi, welcome to my first ever crossover fanfiction. Honestly I've never been a big fan until just recently of a few other pairings. Eric and Damon just struck me, I think they would be a really interesting pairing and I came up with this idea! So I hope you enjoy!

Story Notes- This follows the Vampire Diaries universe mostly. Eric has never meet Sookie, I haven't decided if I want Bill in it, you can let me know if that's something you want. If you've never watched True Blood, no worries, I'm just taking Eric, Godric and Pam and maybe some other characters. You'll get the idea of what they're like from my fan fiction. It's a good show though, you should watch it! Anyway, this follows after the season three finale of Vampire Diaries where (spoiler alert?) Elena dies and is in transition.

Also I'm taking a few liberties so beware of some plot weirdness. I need to add Eric to the plotline and to Damon's life so things are a little different. Also in my universe, I've decided to have two different types of vampires, the Originals (Klaus and so on) and the actual Originals (Eric, Godric and so on). This will be explained later, it doesn't complicate much, I promise.

Warning- This is an M fanfiction, so yeah there's swearing, sex, violence, mentions of blood drinking and what not. So if you don't like that then you should probably just click the backspace button now. Oh and it's slash!

Summary- It's been one year since Elena transitioned and no one has seen or spoken to Damon since that fateful night until Elijah returns to Mystic Falls claiming to have seen the older Salvatore. After convincing Damon to come back, something is different about him, and Elena, Stefan and the rest of their friends are curious to get to the bottom of it. But what is he hiding? And who is Eric Northman?

Disclaimer (for the whole story)- I do not own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. Books or Tv Show.

Loving A Heartness

Prologue

_Flashback (Chicago, 1920's)_

_"You alright?"_

_He jumped, taking a quick glance at where the voice came from. He quickly swung around to face the man, bringing his glass to his lips. He hadn't even noticed he was there to begin with._

_As he took a sip, he did a once over. The man was well over six feet, blonde hair, stunning blue eyes- he was completely taken aback. There was something old worldly about the man, he just couldn't put his finger on it. _

_"Yeah, " He mumbled, not sure why he answered. He wasn't here to make niceties with the local vampires._

_"Really? Because honestly, you look pitiful. At least try to be subtle when staring at people who you obviously dislike," The man said, making Damon chock on the last sip of his bourbon._

_"Excuse me? Who now?"_

_"Oh Damon you hurt my intelligence. Come on, the people sitting in the booth in the far corner with a man named Stefan, who I presume by the similar facial features is your younger brother. And let me guess. You disapprove of his, nightly adventures," The man said, smirking before taking a long sip of his drink, his piercing eyes never leaving his._

_"How do you..."_

_"Oh come now Damon. Don't tell me you really are that naive. Still so young. You sparked my interest, a vampire sitting alone in the same place, three nights in a row now just to watch the same person. You watch your brother become a ripper and yet you clean up after him. If I wasn't so intrigued by you, I'd be appalled and kill you for being such an embarrassment to our species. So tell me, dear Damon why are you trying to save your, obviously happy brother with his eating habits?"_

_"Look you don't know what's going on, so please, just leave me alone," Damon muttered, standing up. Before he could take a step, he was forced back down and a full glass in his hand. He tried to move away but the hand on his shoulder kept him firmly in place._

_He looked at the vampire sitting in front of him now. He wanted so desperately to get as far away from this obvious maniac but he couldn't move. There was something in those eyes, and his demeanor that made him feel relaxed for the first time in years._

_"Sit. Relax. Look Damon, I didn't come here to chat about your little vampire family problems. I honestly don't care. I did however come to talk to you because I want to make a proposal, "_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Your life for your brothers,"_

_"You want to kill me?" He gasped, watching as the man laughed beside him. Before he could blink the man wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to him._

_"No my dear Damon. I want you. You have the certain ability that I could make great use of," the man replied, tapping on his family ring. "I can show you the world Damon. You help me and I can help with your brother situation. Those people he's with are being hunted. I could, if you agree, get this certain vampire hunter. They'll be forced to disappear, and leave your brother behind," _

_"Seriously?" He asked, glancing over at his brother and the vampires sitting with him. He rolled his eyes as he saw his brother blatantly drinking from some blond women. He turned back to his strange companion. "You do realize that only this ring works for me,"_

_"Obviously, or you'd be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation," the man said, finishing off his drink. "So do we have a deal?"_

_"What do I have to do?" He asked, forgetting to pretend to breathe as the handsome stranger tilted his head back, invading his personal space. His scent was intoxicating, like a clear ocean in the winter. And his eyes. Pools of blue that terrified yet intrigued him. Why was this man so haunting?_

_"Nothing that you won't enjoy Damon, eventually," The man replied, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. He pulled away then, making him gasp for the oxygen he didn't need. What was wrong with him?_

_"I don't even know you, how can I trust you?"_

_"You can't but what other choice do you have?"_

_Damon looked over at his brother, then back at the mysterious vampire sitting next to him. Did he really have choice? He needed to help his brother, plain and simple._

_"Okay, I'm in as long as I can see that my brother is okay that they have left and that I can contact Lexi, she's the only one who can help get his humanity back,"_

_"His humanity? Really? Fine, if this is what you want then we have a deal, "_

_Damon watched as the man motioned to another, smaller man sitting across the bar before looking back at him. A slow smirk formed on his lips before extending his hand. Taking one last look at his brother, he turned back and shook the vampire's hand._

_"By the way, the name's Eric, Eric Northman,"_

* * *

Well that's it. Not much so far, I know. Figure I should cover the groundwork of their relationship. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Review, follow, favourite. Whatever you want to do!

Till next time! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! I wasn't sure if anyone would, I know this is a strange couple. Or not a popular one anyway. But I started this story for myself, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Eric and Damon are my all time favorite vampires, next to Spike so I had to! But anyway, you guys rock my world, so here's the next chapter! I am so, so sorry this took so long. School has been crazy recently, and I was updating my other fanfiction.

To Dark-Supernatural-Angel- I actually meant that Eric would get the hunter, or Michael to kill Klaus and Rebekah and leave Stefan, I was going by the show how he came, they ran, and Klaus glamoured Stefan. I was going by the show, but I realize I didn't make that quite clear, so thank you. I fixed it now!. Sorry about the confusion.

Chapter 1- Damon's Not Dead

F_lashback- Shreveport, Louisiana (6 Months Ago)_

_Elijah strolled into a dank, gothic looking bar named Fangtasia. He'd heard rumors about the place being an underground vampire bar. From the absolutely stunning blond vampire playing hostess to this establishment, he had a sense that this was the very spot. He felt oddly out of place as he glanced around, noticing the gothic atmosphere to not only the decor, but the patrons as well. He straightened his suit jacket, making his way toward the bar. He was never one to dress down, even if it was a casual setting. He was an Original, he had to uphold some type of class._

_He took a seat on one of the red leather chairs, ordering a drink before leaning back on to the bar, giving the bar a good once over. He heard that the owner operated his business a little different than most underground vampire bars. There was no open feeding, though you could order fresh blood. It was meant to be an actual bar for vampires, not a feeding frenzy. Or a brothel, like most vampire establishments. As he studied the room, he took notice that this place, though tacky in his opinion was quite refined. The rules seemed to be obeyed by everyone. He was pleasantly surprised._

_He'd come here to relax, have a night off from roaming the country. He wanted to spend a day with vampires who did not know, or feared him. So he came here, the one bar he knew the 'other' vampires would frequent. He was much a fan of the 'actual' original vampires, mostly due to the fact that they were quite strong and lacked more humanity then they did. Though he admired their loyalty to each other, and their sire and maker bond. He'd always wanted a family like they shared with one another._

_He thanked the bartender as he took his drink, taking a long sip as he finally relaxed, satisfied that he didn't recognize a single vampire. It was nice to unwind._

_"Elijah?"_

_He sighed, apparently he'd spoke too soon. He slowly around on the bar stool, giving the stranger his best annoyed look only to choke on the blood he'd been enjoying._

_Standing in front of him was none other than Damon Salvatore, in what looked like an entire outfit made of black leather. A sleeveless black leather jacket, covering his naked torso with leather bands wrapped around his arms with metal hooks attached to them with a pair of ridiculously tight leather pants with vast amount of zippers adoring them. He didn't want to know what those zippers opened to, but he was sure if Damon was human, his legs would have absolutely no blood circulation through them. He had a nice black choker to go with overly gothic ensemble. He could have done without seeing Damon like this, ever. Though the outfit, he admitted made the eldest Salvatore rather appealing._

_"Damon is that you? What in God's name are you wearing," He finally managed to say, unable to keep his eyes off him._

_"The one and only. Oh this," Damon said, gesturing to his entire, giving him a wink. "My uniform. Don't say you don't love it. That's the very look you gave me when you unchained me months back. Have a fetish for collars and chains do you?"_

_"Remember who you are talking to Salvatore," He challenged, giving Damon his most annoyed expression only to be laughed at. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be pining over Elena? Or Katarina? I always forget,"_

_"Cute, Original has jokes, and I always thought you were the dull one," Damon commented, grabbing a bottle from behind the counter, unscrewing the cap and taking a long and inhuman swig of whiskey. "Elena chose Stefan, like Katherine chose Stefan. And I just couldn't take it, so I left Mystic Falls. I was blackout drunk and on a killing spree envious to my own brother until I woke here. That was about six months ago. Why are you here Elijah? Here to explore your BDSM fetish?"_

_"No, I'm here to relax. Except I ran into you, how unfortunate for me,"_

_"Really? Coming from the buzzkill, all professional Original. It reminds me how much I don't miss Mystic Falls. How is the family? How are they coping with the death of Klaus. I would have sent my condolences, but honestly your brother was the biggest dick I've ever met. He really had me going about being my syre. Does that make you my great great great syre?"_

_"No, my brother is your syre Damon. Niklaus is alive and well, thanks to your friend Bonnie. You should watch what you say about him, he is still my brother,"_

_Damon looked at him, tilting his head curiously before taking another swig of whiskey. "Huh, I was really glad that bastard was dead, oh well. At least someone will be terrorizing my brother in my absence, unless he's killed him,"_

_"Have you not talked to Elena, or your brother at all since that night?" Elijah asked, wondering if the older Salvatore knew Elena was alive._

_"Nope. I don't care anymore, I don't need them, I don't need anyone," Damon muttered, his words slowly slurring as the alcohol started to affect the young vampire._

_He almost pitied Damon, the man was obviously suffering from severe heartbreak. Though selfish with his affections, he knew the man loved Elena, very deeply. He'd been there more than once with the Petrova women. _

_"You should re-consider that. Though as heartbreaking as it is to be rejected by the women you love, family is forever Damon. You should always cherish that bond,"_

_"Coming from the man whose brother daggers him and locks him in his own customized box at least once a century. A mother who tried to kill you. Twice. And a father who followed you for centuries, trying to kill you. And family is precious. You have a really fucked up view about family bonding, no offence. Unless you're a masochist,"_

_With one graceful movement, he pinned Damon to the bar, his hand encircling his throat. He was getting really tired of this child's insolence. No one was allowed to speak ill of him, or his family. Except him. Damon really knew how to hit the right nerves. He pressed harder as Damon just smirked below him, who knew the vampire had a death wish. "I won't warn you again Damon, watch what you say,"_

_Before he could punish Damon any further, his hand was forcefully crushed, causing him to let Damon go unwillingly. He snarled, whipping around to punish his assailant only to be thrown on top of the bar, a large vampire towering over him. A large hand wrapped around his throat, blue eyes piercing his._

_He struggled ferociously, trying desperately to free himself, but to no avail. He decided them to glare at the imposing man above him- no one out matched an Original. The man was absolutely monstrous, killer blue eyes and long blond hair. He could tell this man was as old, or even older than himself._

_"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your heart out right here, right now. No one touches what is mine, especially in my bar,"_

_He looked between the monstrosity of a man above him, and Damon who had the largest, smuggest smirk plastered on his face. He watched, confused and a little curious as Damon placed a hand on the larger vampire, looking at him intently. What did he mean by his?_

_"He's an Original Eric, ripping out his heart won't suffice," Damon finally replied, blue eyes meeting another set, the two of them obviously having a silent conversation. Damon turned to him then, giving him the most satisfying smile. "Right this must be awkward for you Elijah. This is Eric, he's an old friend of mine,"_

_"Tell your friend, to let me go," He snarled, extending his fangs. "Or I'll kill him,"_

_"I'd like to see you try scum. I would like nothing more to rip you limb from limb and incase your body in cement. I may not be able to kill you, but I'll certainly maim you. Or maybe I'll find one of those useful daggers Damon was telling me so much about," The vampire replied, baring his fangs, giving him the most devious, maniacal smile. His eyes left him as his head turned, worsening his grip on his throat as he studied the eldest Salvatore. "It is up to you Damon. I have no use for this poor excuse for a vampire,"_

_"Me? Really? Must be my birthday. I can't say that I'm not enjoying this Elijah. Seeing you helpless, your life in my hands. Funny how this seems to happen. You must hate how much control I have over you," Damon replied smugly. He remained emotionless, not giving Damon the satisfaction of being in control. He was a little worried, this vampire was immensely powerful. There wasn't many people in this world who could outmatch him. "But, I'll spare him. Elijah may be a dick sometimes, but he's saved my life countless times."_

_"As you wish,"_

_With that, he felt the immense power and weight of the vampire disappear, his long fingers finally relieving their pressure on his esophagus. He coughed, letting himself off the bar and fixing his suit jacket and tie. He watched Eric, as Damon called him, give Damon a once over, like he had done earlier. There was something in his eyes as he admired Damon, it was quite unsettling he thought._

_The man turned his attention to him then, pulling out a business card, handing it to him, "For your troubles- it will get you free drinks all night. I do apologize for my previous actions, but Damon is __**familj**__. You understand? I protect my own. I expect you do the same. Hurt Damon again, and you won't be spared. Let's not have it come to that. I would hate for unnecessary bloodshed,"_

_"Thank you, I understand. Damon isn't worth anyone's demise, he is nothing more than an insolent, cocky little vampire,"_

_"He is, isn't he? He was quite the mouth on him," Eric chuckled, watching as Damon just smirked, sticking out his tongue. "He'll be punished properly later for his insolence, I do promise you that. Have a good night Elijah,"_

_"Good seeing you Elijah, just like old times. Do give my best to your brother. If you see mine, tell him I'm fine. I'm not dead. And to stop calling me. I am doing just what he wants, leaving him and Elena to live out their epic love. Without me,"_

_He felt a tug at his humanity as Damon waved him goodbye as he made his way toward his mysterious friend Eric. As much as he'd like to rip both apart for that embarrassing display earlier, he decided against it. Damon was in enough pain, and his friend was maybe too powerful for him to undertake. He watched as Eric wrapped an arm around the elder Salvatore, wondering what in God's name Damon had gotten himself into._

* * *

Stefan sat in his brother's seat at Mystic grill nursing a bourbon, it'd become a routine for him. He wasn't sure why he bothered anymore, Damon wasn't coming back. It'd been a whole year since the last time he'd seen his brother. Protecting Elena, like usual. Oh how the Petrova women could really ruin a relationship. At the time he thought Elena was more important than anything else in the world, including his brother. Now he'd give anything to see that smug, arrogant bastard saunter into the Grill, mock his eating habits, his humanity, anything. All he wanted really was to know his brother was alive and okay.

The last he'd heard from Damon was Ric's body in their freezer with a simple note. Bury him, he deserves that much - Damon, with a large sum of cash stuffed in with the body. He'd done what was asked, hoping to see Damon at Alaric's funeral, but he never showed. After that he tried calling Damon, texting him. Bothering anyone he knew that had any ties with Damon but nothing. Absolutely nothing, His number quickly went out of service and he never once came to see how Elena was doing.

He knew Damon would have known Elena was dead that night. He'd been there when Alaric had finally truly died. He'd been the one to bring the body back after all. Elena meant everything to Damon, even if she didn't choose him, they were still friends. One of Damon's only friends. But he never showed up. Never called. Never wrote. He was starting to think Damon might have been killed that night. Or kidnapped. Or he shut off his humanity to mask the pain.

All he wanted was to know his brother was alright.

"You know drinking bourbon at 2 o'clock in the afternoon really screams I'm a human teenager,"

He turned to see Caroline take a seat next to him, giving him a worrying smile. "You might want to lay off the alcohol, you're really turning into your brother,"

"Does it really matter? With everything that's going on?" Stefan asked, finishing off his glass with one long swig.

"I guess not, I'm just glad it's not a human. We don't need ripper Stefan haunting this place," Caroline joked, trying to make him smile. He half smiled for her sake. "We really need to…. Hey, is that Elijah?"

Stefan turned to look in the direction Caroline was pointing to see the familiar face of the aristocratic Original. He shook his head, waving over the bartender for another drink."You gotta be kidding me. Elijah's here? Just what we need, another original after the cure. Let's hope he's not helping his brother,"

He wished his brother was here. Not having Damon was becoming a challenge. He was the better one at dealing with the founders council, the Originals. He probably would already have a plan on how to get the cure. He was willing to get his hands dirty. He could take risks he wasn't willing to make. He was also the only other vampire as strong, or even stronger than him and that fact alone would be quite useful right now. Especially going against the Originals.

"Do you really think he'd help Klaus?" Caroline whispered next to him.

"Is it any of your business, who I help?"

He froze as Caroline jumped, whipping her long blond hair back as she stared at Elijah who was now next to her. He shook his head, staring into his glass. He was getting real tired of the Originals.

"But if you must know, I am on neither of my siblings sides. You have not even been able to locate this cure anyway. Even though Kol swears that this Silas exists, and that my sister has some mystical sword I am doubtful. A cure for vampirism is unlikely. Why, pray tell, do you want it. To save Elena?" Elijah inquired taking the seat next to him.

"I'm the reason she's a vampire, and I'd like to reverse it," He muttered, taking a long sip of his whiskey.

"He's also hoping, deep down that Elena will take him back if she's human," Caroline blurted out, he nudged her in the arm, giving her a knowing look.

"Don't tell me you and Elena broke up! I was under the impression that she chose you over Damon. I would assume an immortal life with you would be everything she'd want. An eternal love,"

"We did. Ever since Damon left, Elena has been obsessing over it. She thinks it's her fault that he's gone. She's apparently realized that she choose the wrong Salvatore," He choked out, feeling the urge to rip someone's throat out. He didn't like talking about it. Losing the love of his life, and his brother. Sometimes he wondered why he kept his humanity.

"Damon's been gone since the night Alaric tried to kill Klaus," Caroline said, filling in for Elijah. "We sort of guess, he might be missing. Or kidnapped. Or maybe dead. Damon would have come back for Elena,"

"Then I suppose it is your lucky day as they would say," Elijah said, ordering a drink. "I happened to have seen your brother about six months ago,"

"You have!" Caroline exclaimed, he felt relief wash over him.

"Where was he?" He asked, standing up. "You must tell me where you saw him!"

"Look Stefan before you go galloping off to your brother, you might want to hear what I have to say," Elijah said, forcing him back into his seat. "Your brother wanted me to tell you that he is fine and to stop calling him. He wanted you and Elena to live out your lives. Without him,"

"He said that? That does NOT sound like the Damon I know," Caroline huffed, shaking her head.

"Look your brother wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind. He's spending time with the other vampires,"

The other vampires? Oh no, he didn't mean the actual original vampires. He only ever met a couple of them, but they were extremely dangerous. They lacked most of their humanity and were quite volatile. They were particularly cruel to their kind, believing they were an abomination of their kind. If Damon was hanging out with that type of crowd, he most likely switched off his humanity completely. He had no idea his brother even knew the other vampires.

"What other vampires? Who are they?" Caroline asked, breaking his thoughts.

"They're dangerous, that's all you really need to know," He muttered, focusing his attention back on Elijah. "Look, I don't care what or who my brother is spending time with. We need him,"

"Always the noble brother, I respect that but I will not risk my life for your brother. He's made quite the impression on these vampires, or at least one. I am under the impression that his friend is not alone. Look Stefan, heed my advice. I would just forget about him. Your brother seemed quite himself when I last saw him. If he wanted anything to do with any of you, he would have come back. He's made his choice, you should make yours," Elijah replied, sliding a hundred dollar bill on the counter before making his way toward the exit.

He jumped up, and in vampire like speed he stood in front of Elijah. "Look, I get that you have your principles and don't value my brothers life at all. But I do. Please, if don't do it for me. Do it for Elena, I know you care about her. Could you at least just give us his general location, or a phone number. His is out of service,"

"I suppose I could phone the place I last saw your brother. I happen to have their business card. But I cannot guarantee anything," Elijah replied, fixing his suit jacket. He could tell he was getting on the man's last nerve. "But after this, you will not bother me. Again. Got it?"

"Yes of course, just tell him we need to see him for just a few hours. Tell him it's urgent," He exclaimed, watching as Elijah just nodded, stalking off toward the exit. He turned back only to see that Caroline was standing behind him.

"Let's hope Elijah can convince Damon to come back,"

"Yeah, for Elena's sake. And Jeremy's. We need that white oak stake,"

* * *

That's it for now! Figure I'll leave Damon's arrival back to Mystic Falls for the next chapter. So what did you think? I wasn't sure about the flashback, but I thought it would be interesting to see Eric and Damon's relationship. Well a little bit of it anyway.

Please review, follow, favorite. Whatever you want to do!

Thank you so much for reading! Till next time. I promise it won't be so long this time!

*Familj- means family in Swedish. Apparently that's the language Eric speaks to Godric and Pam in the show- so I'm going to go by True Blood Wiki.

Also, if you don't watch True Blood, Eric owns a bar in Shreveport named Fangtasia. Just in case that was a little confusing.


End file.
